realitytv_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Jenner
'Kendall Nicole Jenner '(born November 3, 1995) is an American model and television personality. Early Life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California on November 3, 1995 to parents Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn) and Kris Jenner. She has one younger sister, Kylie Jenner. Her middle name was a tribute to her mother’s best friend Nicole Brown Simpson, who was murdered just days before she was conceived. She has eight older half-siblings. Two from her father’s first marriage, Burt Jenner and Casey Jenner. Two from her father’s second marriage, Brandon Jenner and Brody Jenner. Then four from her mother’s first marriage, Kourtney Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, Khloé Kardashian and Rob Kardashian. She attended Sierra Canyon School before switching to be home-schooled in order to pursue modelling. She graduated in 2014. Modeling Early Work Jenner began modelling at age 14 when Wilhelmina Models signed her on July 12, 2009. Cinematographer Nick Saglimbeni directed the photoshoot for Jenner's Wilhelmina portfolio. Jenner's first modelling job was the Rocker Babes with a Twist campaign for Forever 21 in December 2009 and January 2010. Jenner featured in a Teen Vogue Snapshot on April 19, 2010. In September 2011, Jenner walked for Sherri Hill during Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week. By the end of 2012, Jenner had covers on American Cheerleader, Teen Prom, Looks, Raine, GenLux, Lovecat, and Flavour Magazine. She had booked campaigns for White Sands Australia, Leah Madden and Agua Bendita. In November 2012, Jenner teamed with Victoria's Secret photographer Russell James for editorial work and joint projects. Over the course of 2013 and 2014, their work together surfaced in Kurv, Miss Vogue Australia and Harper's Bazaar Arabia. Jenner featured in James' Nomad Two Worlds: Australia book launches in Sydney and Los Angeles. Jenner's editorial work signalled a change of direction to high fashion, and Jenner signed with The Society Management on November 21, 2013. 2014-present Jenner walked her first Society Management bookings for Marc Jacobs, Giles Deacon, Givenchy, Chanel, Donna Karan, Diane von Furstenberg, Tommy Hilfiger, Fendi, Ports 1961, Bottega Veneta, Pucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Sonia Rykiel and Balmain. Jenner participated in two Chanel public relations events in 2014: one, a feminist rally-themed Chanel event; and two, the company's Metiers D'Art in Salzburg. Jenner shot covers and editorials for Interview, LOVE, and Teen Vogue. Jenner was cast in campaigns for Givenchy and a December-themed LOVE advent calendar promotion with Doug Inglish. In November 2014, Jenner became an official Estee Lauder representative. Jenner was hailed as "the 'It Girl' of the season" by LOVE editor Katie Grand. In 2015, Jenner walked for Chanel, Alexander Wang, Diane von Fürstenberg, Donna Karan, Vera Wang, Michael Kors, Marc Jacobs, Oscar de la Renta, Giles Deacon, Fendi, N°21, H&M, Balmain, the annual Dosso Dossi Fashion Show in Antalya, Turkey, Givenchy, Elie Saab and Ports 1961. Jenner took part in publicity campaigns for Balmain x H&Mand walked in the 2015 Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. Jenner shot covers and editorials with Marie Claire Indonesia, Harper's Bazaar, GQ, Vogue China, LOVE and Vogue issues in Japan, France and America. Jenner featured in campaigns for Marc Jacobs, Karl Lagerfeld, Fendi, Balmain, Estée Lauder, a political campaign for Rock The Vote/Independent Journal Review voter registration and a second LOVE advent calendar. Jenner signed contracts with Calvin Klein Jeans in March and Penshoppe in May. In 2016, Jenner and Cara Delevigne were recreated as wax figures for Maddame Tussaud's London Fashion Week Experience event. Jenner walked for Chanel, Diane Von Fürstenberg, Vera Wang, Michel Kors, Marc Jacobs, Fendi, Versace, Bottega Veneta, Balmain, Dior, Elie Saab, and Miu Miu. Jenner shot covers and editorials in Vogue Brazil, W Korea, LOVE, Vanity Fair, V, Self Service Magazine and Harper's Bazaar. Vogue's editors devoted a special edition editorial supplement to Jenner in April. Jenner had campaign features for Mango, CPS Chaps, Calvin Klein, Rock The Vote/Independent Journal Review and Denimlab. Jenner announced her signing to Chilean retail chain Paris in April. Jenner's 2017 campaign for La Perla caused some controversy when she had to cancel a previously scheduled appearance as a Victoria's Secrets model due to her new affiliation with La Perla. Jenner was announced as the World's Highest-Paid model of 2018 in the Forbes top-earning models list. Other Ventures Business Ventures Jenner created two signature nail lacquers for the 2011 Nicole by OPI Kardashian Kolors nail polish line, for which the Jenner sisters eventually earned a combined $100,000 in endorsement profit. On March 16, 2012, the Jenner sisters were named Creative Directors of the Gillette Venus Gets Ready with Kendall & Kylie Jenner webisode series, which was originally aired on Gillette's Facebook page. In July 2013, the Jenner sisters formed a partnership with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewellery collection. In February 2014, the Jenner sisters launched a shoe and handbag line under Steve Madeen's Madden Girl line for Nordstrom. The Jenner sisters previewed The Kendall & Kylie Collection with PacSun on November 15, 2012; the collection launched in February 2013. On February 3, 2015, the Jenner sisters confirmed Kendall + Kylie collaboration with Topshop, which they unveiled in November 2015 at the Chadstone Shopping Centre in Melbourne, Australia. The collection launched in New York on February 8, 2016. On April 27, 2016, the Jenner sisters previewed a summer swimwear collection. Beginning 2015, Jenner featured in a series of commercial ads for various products including Jenner's signature Pure Color Envy Matte Sculpting Lipstick. Jenner has also promoted various other non-signature products from the product line throughout the year. In February 2016, Jenner and beauty blogger Irene Kim became guest editors for the Estée Edit, accompanied by a signature Eyeshadow Palette. In September 2015, each of the Jenner and Kardashian sisters released paid subscription mobile app websites in collaboration with Whalerock Industries. Jenner's website was nominated for an International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences 2016 Webby Award in April of that year. The Jenner sisters partnered with Glu Mobile to develop an app spinoff of Kim Kardashian: Hollywood; the Kendall and Kylie app launched February 17, 2016. In 2016, Jenner began a career as a photographer, her first published work was photographing and styling Kaia Gerber, daughter of iconic supermodel Cindy Crawford, for the sixteenth anniversary issue of LOVE. On February 10, 2016, lawyers representing Jenner Inc. filed a $10 million lawsuit against aesthetic medical company Cutera at the United States District Court for the Central District of California. Jenner's legal team objected to the company using her brand without authorization. Cutera had featured Jenner in ad campaigns for its Laser Genesis acne treatment. In May 2016, Jenner's attorneys dropped the charges. In June 2017, Kendall and her sister, Kylie, launched a line of "vintage" T-shirts on their website for their lifestyle brand, Kendall + Kylie. The shirts retailed at $125 and featured logos or images of famous musicians or bands (Tupac Shakur, The Doors, Metallica, Pink Floyd and The Notorious B.I.G.) with bright images or logos associated with the Jenner’s superimposed over them. The shirts were met with criticism from the public, as well as several cease and desist letters from the estates of the musicians and artists that were featured without permission. The photographer whose portrait of Tupac Shakur was used has since sued the Jenner sisters for copyright infringement. The sisters pulled the shirts from their website and issued a joint apology, "to anyone that has been upset and/or offended, especially to the families of the artists. Acting and Reality Television Jenner began her reality television career in 2007 as a supporting actor in her blended family's E! program Keeping Up with the Kardashians and its subsequent related spin-offs. 2010, Jenner was cast in boy band One Call's Blacklight video along with Ashley Benson and Kevin McHale. In 2012, Jenner appeared as AJ on the I Ka Wa Mamua episode of Hawaii Five-O. Jenner did voiceover for the character Strawberry in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange episode Shakesparagus Speare, which aired on January 20, 2014. In August 2014, Jenner appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's video Recognize with sister Kylie Jenner and rapper Drake. Jenner made a cameo appearance in the heist film Ocean's 8, which was released on June 8, 2018. Writing Seventeen magazine featured Kendall and Kylie Jenner as Style Stars of 2011 and selected them as "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghost-writer Maya Sloan. On May 24, 2016, the Regan Arts division of Phaidon Press announced that the Jenner sisters, Elizabeth Killmond-Roman, and Katherine Killmond created Time Of The Twins as a sequel to Rebels: City Of Indra to be released November 15, 2016. Public Image Jenner was named as one of People magazine's 50 most beautiful people in the world on April 9, 2014. Time magazine named the Jenner sisters as two of the 30 Most Influential Teens, once in 2014 and again in 2015. On December 16, 2014, Google named Jenner as the second most Googled model in the world. Jenner debuted at No. 2 on FHM's annual 100 Sexiest Women in the World list at the end of April 2015.. Tumblr named Jenner as its most re-blogged model for 2015. In November 2017, Forbes listed Jenner as the No.1 highest-paid model in the world. Impact Jenner's rapid career ascent led Dazed magazine's editors to rank her top creative to watch out for in 2015 on their annual Dazed 100 list, Jenner collaborated with the editors on a Mean Girls-inspired "Burn Book" parody, which responded to her online bullies and industry detractors. The video was later shortlisted on September 22, 2015, for the International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences' annual Lovie Awards in the Internet Viral Video category; The rapid ascension of the Instagirls has accelerated a decade-long reassessment of the interaction between fashion and mass consumption. Jenner's adeptness at connecting with Millennials online has given her access to a large demographic market, with the ability to segment her fanbase and find ideal clients. Designer Sally LaPorte claimed Jenner's approval of her line helped the designer key into the particulars of her ideal buyers. Former Calvin Klein Women's Creative Director Francisco Costa praised Jenner's social cachet, "Her social media reach is just incredible. As a house, you become part of the culture by embracing someone like her." Jenner's ongoing participation in Calvin Klein promotions have proven to be profitable, as parent company the Phillips-Van Heusen Corporation announced a 13% increase in Net Sales over the previous year's 1st quarter on May 26, 2016, with the financials also indicating a 10.5% increase in Revenue As Reported over the previous year's quarter, and a 20.1% increase in Constant Currency Earnings before Interest and Taxes over the previous year's quarter. According to CEO Emanuel Chirico, increased earnings reflect restructuring of the company's global creative strategy for Calvin Klein and its associated #MyCalvins ad campaigns. Other brands have adapted in unique ways to the impact of high-profile influencers on their promotional efforts. Dear Frances footwear brand creative Jane Frances engineered an open-door branding strategy in such a way that her brand can successfully do promotional work either with or without influencer input. European ice cream company Magnum moved aggressively into online branding initiatives by featuring Suki Waterhouse and Jenner as company spokesmodels. In the midst of these changes, tech entrepreneur Frank Spadafora designed his company's D'Marie app as a fashion industry-specific Q Score alternative in order to effectively measure the monetary imprint fashion influencers and brand ambassadors are able to attain. The app's deployment worked to Jenner's advantage; she ranked as D'Marie's #1 fashion influencer across all categories as of February 19, 2016, with the ability to earn between $125,000 and $300,000 for a single update to her social media platforms. 2017 Pepsi Advertisement Jenner was at the centre of public scrutiny in April 2017 after starring in a commercial for Pepsi called "Live For Now". The commercial cast her in a role in which she used the beverage to make peace between police officers and protesters. This ad was criticised for borrowing imagery from the Black Lives Matter movement and trivializing the protests against police brutality, particularly as it affects African Americans. Pepsi pulled the ad within a day and apologised to Jenner for "putting her in this position." She was reportedly "devastated" by the ad, although she "had the right to approve the ad before it was released". According to the same source, Jenner's contract with Pepsi prohibited her from commenting on the fallout. Personal Life Charity Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The Kardashian and Jenner sisters used eBay in this way to raise money for their charities in 2013. Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Jenner and Kim Kardashian attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's Hospital Los Angeles on Tuesday December 24, 2013. Jenner joined Khloé Kardashian, Lil Twist and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California, for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a non-profit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million USD in donations. The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick'n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California, on July 19, 2014 and on August 16, 2014. Jenner, Ansel Elgort, Gigi Hadid, and Jenner's agent Ashleah Gonzales encountered unhoused model/actor John Economou in Venice Beach during a fashion shoot on January 31, 2015, a meeting which led to Economou being signed to a Two Management contract by company president Luc Brinker. On February 14, 2015, Jenner appeared at Marc Jacobs' Bookmarc store in New York City for the launch of LOVE issue 13. She posed in a limited-edition T-shirt sale to raise proceeds for Designers Against AIDS. Filmography Film Television Music Videos Awards and Nominations Family Parents *Caitlyn Jenner (Father) *Kris Jenner (Mother) Siblings *Kylie Jenner (Sister) *Burt Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Kourtney Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Casey Jenner (Half-Sister; from her father) *Kim Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Brandon Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Brody Jenner (Half-Brother; from her father) *Khloé Kardashian (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Rob Kardashian (Half-Brother; from her mother) Grandparents *William Bruce Jenner (Paternal Grandfather; deceased) *Esther Ruth Jenner (Paternal Grandfather; deceased) *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Nieces and Nephews *Francesca Marino *Mason Disick *Penelope Disick *Isabella Marino *North West *Reign Disick *Eva Jenner *Saint West *Bodhi Jenner *Dream Kardashian *Luke Marino *Chicago West *Stormi Webster *True Thompson *William Jenner Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Television Personality Category:Model Category:November Category:1995